


Weren't Always

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Did it go well?, Do the impostors already have a backstory?, Gen, I got the Impostor's species name from a name generator, I'm giving the impostors a backstory, This is my first time trying to write something for a video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Imposters weren't always Imposters.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Weren't Always

On the fiery planet of Polus, there once lived a peace-loving race known as the Krison. It was difficult, living on a planet of purple soil and magma, but they persevered. 

The Krison were quite well-known on the neighboring planets for their shapeshifting abilities. While interactions were limited, by no fault of anyone, simply that the planets were too far apart for easy travel and trade, the Krison tried to keep on good terms with all their neighbors. 

In the end, however, it was not an old face that caused the fall. 

They were new to the galaxy, and the Krison were quite excited to greet their new neighbors. No one had ever heard of humans before, and it was exciting. 

At the first peace meeting, the Krison and the humans hit it off well. They signed a peace treaty and vowed to help each other. The Krison jumped at the chance to help a new species settle in their galaxy. 

The peace did not last. 

The humans suffered from infighting. It was a problem the Krison knew little about. 

Infighting was rare among the races that had already been settled in the galaxy. It was difficult to fight amongst one’s selves when everyone refused to fight. 

Humans, it seemed, did not benefit from this choice. They were a battle-loving race, as it was. The only thing keeping the humans from attacking the other races was likely that they would be unable to survive without their help. 

The Krison knew this, and yet they could not bring themselves to stop helping. Seeing another race suffer was not something they could allow, no matter what trouble it may bring in the future. 

Over the years, as the Krison helped the humans stand on their own two feet, the humans became more ambitious. As their ability to survive on their own grew, they started drafting battle plans to wipe out the other life in the galaxy. 

The idea that shapeshifting aliens existed did not seem to sit well with them. 

They adorned their colorful spacesuits and set out to Polus, determined to end the ones who had once helped them but also stood as a threat to their mastery over the universe. 

Team leader Red set the weapons of their ship, the Skeld, to lock onto the planet. Pilot Lime flew the ship into range. Weapons master Yellow fired. 

The time following was filled with nothing but war and hardship. What was worse was that the Krison lost their allies. The humans lied to them all, saying the Krison attacked first, using their shapeshifting abilities to try to end their settlement. 

They believed them. 

The Krison eventually decided to strike back, utilizing their natural-born shapeshifting abilities to replace the crews of the Skeld, MIRA HQ, and, of course, on their home planet of Polus. 

It was easy to kill such weak beings, the Krison noted. Humans, even with their suits, were so squishy and feeble. Easy kills, nothing more. 

If anything, it was too simple. The crews were smart in their own ways, yes, but they were barely ever able to discover who among them was secretly a Krison come to get revenge. 

It was almost funny, watching the crews toss their own friends out to the sky, the vacuum of space, or into the lava that had once been a friend to the Krison. It was much too easy to destroy the weak little crewmates that had come to occupy their home planet. 

And they were never going to let them get away with it. 

After all, the peace-loving Krisons were no more, replaced by the aliens known only by one name: Impostor. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head while I was heading home. I'd love to hear your thoughts, even though it was probably not too good.


End file.
